Under Draco Malfoys Spell
by BooksCleverness
Summary: Harry Potter & Hermione are dating, but that all changes when Draco Malfoy puts her under a spell to get back at Harry.Please RR. It may be fluff in beginning.OoP Spoilers
1. Anonymous Letter's

A/N: Hey , I am Trista & I will be your fan-fiction writer, for the next Story about Harry Potter. If you don't like fluff well it might be some of that in the story but a little in the beginning , middle and end, so sorry if you don't like fluff. Well that's about it I hope you add me to your favorites, and review my story because the more you review the more I will post. Thanks 

  


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. I only own the new characters and The plot.

*~*~*Under Draco Malfoy's Spell*~*~*

Chapter One: Anonymous Letters

Hermione of Sixteen sat on her bed studying for her final year at Hogwarts where she had been living for almost seven years. But in her sixth year, she started dating Harry Potter, after he was almost killed. Lord Voldemort was getting stronger, and last year he could finally get on and into Hogwarts, even though there where spells, upon charms, on the castle. He got a hold of Hermione and threatened him if he didn't want Her to die he would have to give up to him and die for her. But of course Harry didn't die for her, but he had stunned Voldemort, and He dropped Hermione. So in the end he ended up to be Wormtail not Lord Voldemort, but his servant. So Wormtail was the one who went to Azkaban, but it was reported he got out Yesterday. It is said to be that Lord Voldemort, himself went to Azkaban and freed Peter Pettigrew. As Hermione sat on her bed looking at all her notes from previous years, she heard a tap on her window. So she got up to open it only to find a Barn owl, with a letter attached. When she opened it and read:

_Dear Hermione,  
I think I like you but I don't want to take you from Harry since it means so much to both of you that,  
you are together. I hope to see you soon._

_Your secret admirer_

Chapter One: Anonymous Letters

Hermione of Seventeen sat on her bed studying for her final year at Hogwarts where she had been living for almost seven years. But in her sixth year, she started dating Harry Potter, after he was almost killed. Lord Voldemort was getting stronger, and last year he could finally get on and into Hogwarts, even though there where spells, upon charms, on the castle. He got a hold of Hermione and threatened him if he didn't want Her to die he would have to give up to him and die for her. But of course Harry didn't die for her, but he had stunned Voldemort, and He dropped Hermione. So in the end he ended up to be Wormtail not Lord Voldemort, but his servant. So Wormtail was the one who went to Azkaban, but it was reported he got out Yesterday. It is said to be that Lord Voldemort, himself went to Azkaban and freed Peter Pettigrew. As Hermione sat on her bed looking at all her notes from previous years, she heard a tap on her window. So she got up to open it only to find a Barn owl, with a letter attached. When she opened it and read:

_Dear Hermione,  
I think I like you but I don't want to take you from Harry since it means so much to both of you that,  
you are together. I hope to see you soon._

_Your secret admirer_

When Hermione finished reading this very sort letter, she couldn't go back to studying, all she could think about is who sent it. After about five minutes of thinking she had put all the clues together that it was Ron Weasley her other best friend. The reason she knew this was because of the untidy writing and she had once over heard Ron telling Harry he had feelings for her, before they started dating. She was the one who asked Harry out, because she had liked him since the summer Lord Voldemort gained power, when she was in her fourth year. Even Harry said that he had liked her since their second year way before Hermione liked him. So they both decided to date, and its been like that ever since. Hermione only wished that Ron, would go with Lavender , she had liked him since there third year, but was scared he'd never like her.  


"Hermione dear, its time for dinner, please come down you haven't ate all day," Her mother called form the bottom of the steps.  


"Mum I will be down in a minute just let me wash my hands," Hermione called back as she walked into her bathroom.

"Okay dear Hurry though or it will get cold," Mrs. Granger Added.

"I am coming, mum," Hermione called as she was going down the stairs.

"Hello, dad, mum, dinner smells, good," She added , as she entered the kitchen.

"So Hermione, why have you been upstairs all day?" Her father asked her, putting some chicken on his plate.

"Oh well I was studying for my final year at Hogwarts," She said grabbing a piece of bread.

All throughout dinner Hermione told them about how important, this year would be, and they wanted the best for her, so they didn't mind.  


"Mum thanks for the wonderful dinner, may I be excused?" Hermione asked her mum.

"Yes," She said, watching Her daughter get up.

"Oh is it okay if I call Harry?" She asked before she walked out of the dinning room.

"Okay but when your done promise me you'll get some rest." Mr. Granger said.

"I promise," added Hermione running up to her room to call Harry.

When she got up to her room she dialed Harry' s phone number. which was 808-422-4248.

"Hello, Vernon Dursley Speaking," Vernon said on the other en d of the phone.

"Um, is Harry there?" She asked.

"There is no Harry, here," He said getting mad.

"Yes there is sir, I meet him at the Library next to his school," Hermione added remembering , what happened to Ron.

"Oh , yes There is a Harry here, one minute please, Boy the phone's for you, go upstairs and talk in your room," Vernon added handing the phone to Harry who was surprised he got the use the phone.

"Hello," Harry said , into the phone ,as he walked up to his room.

"Hello, Harry I have missed you so much," Hermione said, glad that she could talk to Harry.

After an Hour of talking, Hermione got another owl ,and she read out loud to Harry:

Granger: I think you know who this is, so listen up. I 'm sorry but I have feelings for you and if you don't dump Potter expect  
the worst.

King D.M.

"Hermione tell Dumbledore about it," Harry said concerned.

"I will but I better go its almost time for me to go to bed I promised my parents I would sleep, tonight, instead of studying," Hermione said about two hours later.

"Okay bye, I love you Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh Harry I was wondering if you would like to come over if my parents say yes, I will call you about it tomorrow, I love you Harry good night," Hermione said back to Harry.

"I love to, Herm', Love you and bye, have sweet dreams," Harry said pretending to kiss Hermione but only making the noise.," Oh Hermione I forgot to tell you I can't come over we have some one coming over for the summer, I am sorry."

"That's okay Harry I still love you, Good night, bye," Hermione said hanging up the phone after Harry said 'love you'.

That night Hermione had the worst dream, it was about someone killing someone.

"Mum thanks for the wonderful dinner, may I be excused?" Hermione asked her mum.

"Yes," She said, watching Her daughter get up.

"Oh is it okay if I call Harry?" She asked before she walked out of the dinning room.

"Okay but when your done promise me you'll get some rest." Mr. Granger said.

"I promise," added Hermione running up to her room to call Harry.

When she got up to her room she dialed Harry' s phone number. which was 808-422-4248.

"Hello, Vernon Dursley Speaking," Vernon said on the other en d of the phone.

"Um, is Harry there?" She asked.

"There is no Harry, here," He said getting mad.

"Yes there is sir, I meet him at the Library next to his school," Hermione added remembering , what happened to Ron.

"Oh , yes There is a Harry here, one minute please, Boy the phone's for you, go upstairs and talk in your room," Vernon added handing the phone to Harry who was surprised he got the use the phone.

"Hello," Harry said , into the phone ,as he walked up to his room.

"Hello, Harry I have missed you so much," Hermione said, glad that she could talk to Harry.

After an Hour of talking, Hermione got another owl ,and she read out loud to Harry:

Granger: I think you know who this is, so listen up. I 'm sorry but I have feelings for you and if you don't dump Potter expect   
the worst.

King D.M.

"Hermione tell Dumbledore about it," Harry said concerned.

"I will but I better go its almost time for me to go to bed I promised my parents I would sleep, tonight, instead of studying," Hermione said about two hours later.

"Okay bye, I love you Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh Harry I was wondering if you would like to come over if my parents say yes, I will call you about it tomorrow, I love you Harry good night," Hermione said back to Harry.

"I love to, Herm', Love you and bye, have sweet dreams," Harry said pretending to kiss Hermione but only making the noise.," Oh Hermione I forgot to tell you I can't come over we have some one coming over for the summer, I am sorry."

"That's okay Harry I still love you, Good night, bye," Hermione said hanging up the phone after Harry said 'love you'.

That night Hermione had the worst dream, it was about someone killing someone.

**A/N: **Okay I Hope you liked that chapter, but it was a little fluffy but it will get less and less fluffy when they get to Hogwarts which is in the next two chapters.** Please Read & Review. Thanks**


	2. Horrible Memories

A/N: I would like to thank you for the reviews, and I hope more of you do so when you read this story. I think that's all if not I will add it to the bottom A/N: 

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.

*~*~*Under Draco Malfoy's Spell*~*~*

Chapter Two: Horrible Memories

That night while Hermione was sleeping Harry was dreaming about Lord Voldemort Killing Dumbledore and then going after him, and Hermione. But in his sleep he still didn't think it was possible then again it was! The strange part about the dream is that Hermione was having the same dream. Little did they know at exactly that moment Lord Voldemort himself was planning to kill Dumbledore, Harry and His mudblood girlfriend . To Voldemort his girlfriend , was nothing but useless except when he would kidnap her and Harry would surely come. All of a sudden Harry awoke to hear Hedwig tapping his window. She had probably had a reply from Ron, Slowly he got out of bed and opened his window yawning. She had a reply from Ron, he could tell by the writing, on the envelope, even if he was half asleep. Hedwig then dropped the letter on his bed, and Harry sat down to read it. Which read: 

Dear Harry,  
How is Hermione? I hope you two are still together, I think I like someone but well I know I like her, but she has a boyfriend already and where friends so I have to respect that. And its not you guys , so don't worry I would never take her from you, its someone that is friends with Hermione. But that's all I can say. I hope you can come visit me soon, I was wondering if you could help me, with something. I will tell you about it later. Thanks for the letter, with the next owl I send you I will include some treats and A gift for your birthday. Is it true that you have a new god Father? Its Lupin isn't it. Well I better go , good luck with Hermione, man. Bye 

Ron 

For about a minute Harry Sat there thinking of who Ron ,Liked, or well he made it sound like he loved her. Then it came to him, he liked Hermione, well it seemed like it, but he wasn't sure, so he decided not to mention it in his letter. Then when he was grabbing a piece of parchment he froze. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**  
Only a couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival . Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her**

**"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled his voice echoing around the cavernous room.**

**The second jet of red light him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.**

**Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. **

** It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch....**

** And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient door way and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and fell back into place.**

**Harry heard Belltrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second....**

**But Sirius did not reappear. **

**"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled ,"SIRIUS!"**

**He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again....**

**But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.**

**"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"**

**"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"**

**It's too late, Harry-"**

**"We can still reach him-"**

**Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go....**

**"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing.... He's gone."**

***~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~***

When the flashback ended he was sweating, and crying, he had dropped the parchment while he was in the daze. It sat there crying for several minutes, he never cried really , unless you count when he was a baby. But besides that Harry only cried , at the though of his living godfather's last moments, or the times he spent with him. He had so many mixed emotions, so many life problems, so many things to handle at this age. He had to maintain grades, Quidditch Practice, also that meant since he was caption coming up with new play's , Studying for N.E.W.T.S , keeping Hermione as a girlfriend, dealing with huge losses in his life, and to top it off staying out of Lord Voldemorts way. He sometimes wished he'd never been born. He looked at Hedwig, his owl, as she looked at him as though she understood his feelings. 

"Hedwig, I wish you understood how I felt , I can't tell Hermione about these feelings, 'cause she'll tell me to go see Dumbledore, and He is busy as it is," Harry sighed, stroking Her head, as she landed on his shoulder. 

Harry heard a knock on his door, he knew it was his fat cousin" So who was on the phone with you , your such a freak, and your so Ugly, I bet you are gay, you've never had a girlfriend, have you?" 

"Shut up, I have to had a or actually , I have a girlfriend," Harry said knowingly, as Dudley walked in baring fitting, through the door. 

"Who , your ruddy owl," Dudley said sarcastically, stopping Harry from being able to leave. 

"For your information, Her name is Hermione, and if you want proof , I'll give it to you," Harry said , to Dudley, as he snickered. 

" Sure like you have proof, and I don't feel like looking at her Picture, she is probably some mental freak like you," Dudley said leaving. 

After Dudley left his room, he was just sitting there, in a daze thinking about Hermione. The next morning he woke early to find, the Dursley's working hard at cleaning the house, it didn't need it in Harry's opinion. When he got down stairs, he was given the same attitude he always was. 

"Boy, go fix your hair, and change into something decent for a change, also," His uncle spat, spitting on him, as he talked. 

"Fine, no matter what I do with it , it still won't stay neat," Harry said, given his uncle an attitude. 

" Do what I say, our guest's will be here in about one hour, so I want to make some things clear to you... One, don't mess this up its a very big opportunity for me at my Drill's company, secondly don't let them see you unless its at meal times, and you know what else to do, so leave, and your warned now," His uncle said , strictly. 

"Okay," Harry said madly, this was just going to be another Business meeting, that lasted almost two weeks. 

About an hour later the door bell rang, and he was told to open the door, show them to the guest room and Disappear. When he opened the door, he found, a familiar face at his door step, he was in complete shock. 

A/N: Who is at the door? I am also letting you know that the Flashback was from J.K. Rowling, its in the fifth book. Thanks for reading **Please Read & Review**


	3. Rescued From the Dursley's

A/N: **I re-did the 2nd chapter **so read that before this. Sorry this chapter is short. Thanks

Disclaimer: I am not Rowling, I only own the plot and the new characters.

*~*~*Under Draco Malfoy's Spell*~*~*

Chapter Three: Rescued From the Dursleys

This chapter will be up shortly I will replace it so check back at this chapter soon


End file.
